Vehicles may be equipped, for example, with a vehicle-incident detection system, such as, e.g., an automatic crash notification system, which may be part of a telematics control unit or an aftermarket product. Upon detecting that a vehicle incident has occurred, the vehicle-incident detection system is designed, in some instances, to automatically notify a proper authority (e.g., a call center advisor, a vehicle emergency center, a local police station, etc.) that the vehicle incident has occurred.